King of the Hill: Death of a Propane Salesman
by UndeadFaction
Summary: This original idea actually came from a friend by the nickname of Piggly Wiggles. Well we were talking and we came up with the best way to end King of the Hill. The "True" series finally. Now I present you with.


This original idea actually came from a friend by the nickname of Piggly Wiggles. We were walking one day just hanging out at the mall and when we get bored we state thinking of way we could make the country better and by that I of course mean bitch about how we think we are smarter than everyone else. Even though he doesn't seem it he is an actually really "book smart" intelligent person I never was but I can feel I can live through a zombie apocalypse, or at least last a few weeks. That should tell you what kind of person I am right there. Well we were talking and we came up with the best way to end King of the Hill. The "True" series finally. I hope that if you read this you enjoy and I will also put a bit of reasoning at the end. Now I present you with.

King of the Hill: The End

It was a warm morning in Arlen Texas as the sun rose over Rainey Street Hank was preparing for work at Strickland Propane. Hank was just finishing his coffee as Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"What for breakfast mom?" Bobby asked as he sat down. Peggy turned around with bacon and sausage cooking in the frying pan.

"Sausage and bacon do you want eggs Bobby?"

"Yeah!" Bobby exclaimed. Hank had just left the kitchen as the doorbell rang. Peggy set the hot pan down and went to the door. Who could it be this early in the morning? Peggy though as she approached the door. When she saw the glare from the sun beaming off of Bill's head as she opened the door she was slightly blinded.

"Hi Peggy!" Bill exclaimed as a look of disgust and hate spread across Peggy's face. "Well some of your mail accidentally came to my house this morning, I thought you might want it back." Peggy had seen this before and it finally dawned on her. Bill was infatuated with her. Upon realizing that Bill had been in love with for years all the things he had done all the things he had said they were all attempts to usurp Peggy from Hank. His best friend. Peggy had had enough.

"God Damn it Bill I have had enough of this! I know that you snuck over here and stole our mail just to return it to try to seduce me! Hank is your best friend and why? You're just a useless piece of fat trash! Your wife never loved you and your useless! I never like you Bill and I never will let alone love you!" Peggy unloaded all her feeling of past hate and disgust towards Bill. As his lip quivered almost about to cry Peggy saw she had really hurt him. She was angry but she didn't want to hurt him that badly. But before anything else could happen Bill had dropped the mail, which had actually just by accident gone to his house, and ran back to his house. Peggy went back in and became completely oblivious to rest of the world with her stupid musings. As bill was crying into his pillow he slowly realized he had nothing.

Bill broke.

He had nothing, no one had respect for him and he had none for himself. Well that was over he had had enough of the shit he had lived through. He didn't need Lenore. He didn't need Peggy. He didn't need anyone. Bill grabbed a shotgun.

"It's gonna a bad day…I tell you what." Bill kicked his door clear off its hinges. A powerful anger had awaked in Bill, a sickening rage that beaconed for destruction. Bobby was dancing in his yard purple cape flowing in the wind. Bobby pulled the top hat off his head and pulled out a fake rabbit. Joseph sat on the ground laughing like an idiot.

"That's a good trick Bobby, wanna see a better one?" Bill shouted as he crossed the street, as Bobby turned around to see him lift his shotgun no less than 3 feet away from Bobby. He had nowhere to run. Bill pulled the trigger and Bobby's head exploded in a flurry of blood and grey matter flying in all directions. Bobby's eyes fell to the ground in front of Joseph, he had no idea what to do, as Bill lowered his gun and shot Joseph in the stomach. As the contents of his stomach flowed out to the ground, Joseph felt cold, so cold on this warm sunny day. He didn't understand. As Bill stepped through the gore that covered the ground. "Peggy!" Bill called out as he kicked in the front door. "Knock knock?" Peggy came running toward the front door after hearing the shots.

"Bobby?" Peggy yelled looking for her only child, she saw Bill approaching covered in the spray that came from Bobby's former head. "Bill where is Bobby is he okay?" Peggy was so scared all the work she and Hank had done just to get Bobby, she would rather be dead than lose him. She was lucky.

"He's fine let her take you to him." Bill answered, she hadn't even noticed the shotgun in his hands. Bill brought the butt of the gun to Peggy's face with such force. He broke her in one shot. Peggy mumbled and tried to scream in pain. "What's that Peggy? I can't understand you. It's sad that now you can't talk. I wanted to hear you beg for your life." Bill cocked his shotgun and shot off Peggy's right hand. "Don't worry you can still type with your left hand." Bill mocked Peggy's pain as he moved his gun and blew off her left hand. "You always had such huge horrible feet Peggy." Peggy couldn't even hear his taunts anymore, she was slipping into shock, but she could still feel when Bill blew her feet off and the pressed the barrel of his gun to her chest and blew out her heart. Who was next to feel my wrath? Bill thought to himself. Boomhauer is out of town so his next target was Dale. Bill slowly opened the door to Dale's house only to find Nancy spread naked on the floor, just waiting for someone. Bill saw the opportunity as Nancy had a magazine over her face to block the light. "Wow Nancy you have quite the nice body Bill remarked as Nancy brought herself up to see Bill's shotgun.

"Oh sh…" Bill fired before Nancy could even finish. Upon hearing this Dale silently used his squirrel tactic to escape out the window of his room to the safety of his tree fortress. Bill searched the house only finding his gerbil and hamster in his basement. As Bill readied his shotgun to kill them he heard their please.

"Release use Bill so that we may wreak your vengeance to the other rodents." Bill's mind had snapped but the rodents had never had anything against him they were not laughing at him, it was the people. Bill released the rodents and went to spread his anger.

As Hank walked out to the parking lot to his truck for lunch a huge fiery explosion as Mr. Strickland ran out to the parking lot on fire screaming as he was burning to death slowly.

"Stop drop and roll sir!" Hank shouted as he watched his mentor die slowly. Hank ran to him as the fire slowly died Hank lifted him into his arms cry as Mr. Strickland just at him dying painfully in his arms.

"Old top…? Please….ugh." he said as he died. Hank was feeling the worst pain he had ever felt.

"Hank?" Bill called as he walked past the flames. Hank turned to look at Bill covered in the blood of his victims. Hank slowly back away.

"Bill what's wrong? What happened?" So many questions flowed through his mind as he tried to stall Bill he was using every method he could to solve this situation. "Please Bill we can talk about this its okay this isn't your fault." Bill lowered his shotgun to his side as Hank stood up walking towards him.

"Hank…?" Bill slowly asked.

"What is it Bill?"

Bill raised his shot gun up to Hanks head. "Shut the hell up!" Bill blew Hanks head clear open. "I tell ya what." As Bill slowly walked off a Truck came speeding out and rammed Bill right in the back. As lucky got out of his he saw that the outbreak of violence in the neighborhood was Bill and that now that he was dead the epidemic of death was over Lucky turned to get back in his truck, but bill raised about to shoot Lucky in the back…

But Bill's Head then exploded and behind him Lucky heard a sound of triumph.

"Sh shaa!" Dale exclaimed.

Now the end is truly here, there is no more King of this Hill.

Now for a bit of explanation.

I killed everyone because I hated them. But Lucky and Dale are cool as well as Boomhauer so they live…Also John Redcorn lived because I didn't hate him either.


End file.
